Handsome Rogue
Handsome Rogue is a YLW Spy TF2 Freak who possesses unique abilities. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. His theme is Shadow Dio Theme. Biography Handsome Rogue roams the GMod World, causing mayhem and chaos whenever and wherever he sees fit. One day he was enraged when a customer bought the last burger in a KFC restaurant, and he decided to wreak some havoc in Evo City. Unfortunately for him, a RED Sniper, who is Soldine's friend, called for the cyborg's help. Soldine came to the scene and after a prolonged battle destroyed Handsome Rogue with the Thunder Punch, leaving only his charred remains. Several months later, Rogue's remains had been retrieved by Robosol and brought to a certain BLU Vagineer's lab. The malformed Engineer resurrected the fallen Freak and after a brief scuffle forced him to participate in his evil plan. Handsome Rogue freed Dic Soupcan, Demopan and Madic from the Evo City Correctional Facility and lead the latter back to Vagineer's lab. The duo was tasked with leading a horde of zombies in a distraction attack on Milltown. Rogue killed numerous police officers who defended the city. Afterward, he intercepted Madic, Soldine and Orangeman, who decided to stop the Vagineer's plot. He attempted to finish them off with his Pain Engine. However, he was interrupted by Ninjineer's timely arrival. Handsome Rogue fought with the ninja Freak until HECU reinforcements forced him to retreat and subsequently abandon the Vagineer. Some time later he massacred a GRN team on cp_fastlane and was about to kill its last remaining member when Energineer suddenly appeared. The two fought a brief but intense battle and the cyborg vigilante was able to win by striking Rogue with a powerful lightning. However, the mutant Spy turned out to be not quite dead after Energineer's hasty departure. One day Handsome Rogue rested on cp_gorge, but he was suddenly interrupted by Captain Demoman and his cronies, Robot Engie and Gravy Guitarman. As they challenged him, Rogue leapt at them with morbid enthusiasm and defeated all of them in no time. Whilst he proclaimed his superiority, Sodeanator came and drew his attention. The two promptly started fighting. Sodeanator's martial arts and special cans proved to be a challenge to Handsome Rogue, who eventually resorted to use Time Stop. With his opponent immobilised, he dealt several heavy blows and sent him flying, achieving another victory. Private Funnyman arrived together with Cheese Scout and Spy of Influence, saying that Rogue honoured their entire unit. Behaviour and Personality Similarly to normal Spies, Handsome Rogue is arrogant and overconfident. He seems to take delight in causing mayhem and chaos, and likes to intimidate his victims. He also has a tendency to underestimate his opponents and is rather careless during combat. However, Rogue is not always hostile. As initially shown by his visit in KFC, he is capable of peaceful interaction with others, at least temporarily. Moreover, he gave the RED Sniper an opportunity to run, rather than simply slaughtering him. Apparently, Handsome Rogue is more chaotic than a strictly evil being. If given freedom to work and time with more moral characters, he may come to be chaotic neutral rather than evil, but one should not hold their breath. Apparently, Rogue can be forced to work for a stronger Freak, seeing as he was temporarily recruited by the Mastermind Vagineer. In the end, however, he promtply defected when his new position started to cause him some trouble, in accordance with his authority-despising chaotic nature. Powers and Abilities Rogue has the ability to locally freeze time for a short period, allowing him to flee, attack, stall the impending attacks of his enemies, or give himself time to think of a plan. This time freeze lasts for approximately 5 seconds in a circular area of 10 metres radius, with the centre at the location of Handsome Rogue at the time of activation. The ability has a 1 minute cooldown and drains a significant portion of his energy. Handsome Rogue is uncommonly nimble, and his fitness and physical prowess are inhuman. His considerable strength allows him to easily batter normal people or kick an opponent across the room. Furthermore, he is able to dodge gunfire and jump over large distances with little effort. He also can recover from severe wounds extremely quickly, though unlike for example Vagineer, he needs fresh blood in order to do so. Rogue can summon a seemingly endless supply of knives on a whim. He can send as many as he needs, as often as he needs and in any direction he wishes without need for recollection of them, and with deadly accuracy to boot. More recently he has been seen to be able to control them with his mind and change their trajectory mid-air. Rogue can also summon a train engine to crush his enemy when time is paused - his ultimate attack, the Pain Engine. Faults and Weaknesses *Rogue occasionally stops to taunt or mock his opponent regardless of whether they are defeated yet. This is open space to attack him in. *Despite his inhuman fitness, Handsome Rogue lacks actual destructive power. Except for his ultimate technique, he is often unable to deal any significant damage to the more powerful opponents, as seen during his fight with Soldine - he was not able to actually injure the cyborg until very late into the battle. *He is often overconfident or underestimates enemy abilities, leaving him vulnerable at various times when he thinks things will be smooth sailing on his part. Trivia *Handsome Rogue is based on Dio Brando from Jo Jo's Bizarre Adventure. An example of Dio Brando's powers, which were passed on to Handsome Rogue here. *He is the oldest YLW Team TF2 Freak. *Handsome Rogue is ambidextrous, and frequently uses both of his hands and legs equally in combat. Notable Videos *''Soldine vs. Handsome Rogue'' *''Enemies of Old'' (Appears as a corpse) *''Soldine's B-day'' *''Operation: Vagineer'' *''The Vigilante'' *''Handsome Rogue's spectacular winning streak of glory'' Category:Blade Users Category:Butchers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Mood-swingers Category:Near-normal Category:Spies Category:YLW Team